A Future and a Hope
by sagebrooks
Summary: Red John is gone, but Jane has hurt Lisbon again. How is he supposed to get her back this time, has he pushed too hard and will she let him in?


**I got this one-shot idea from damnitjane on Tumblr. It's post Red John, but directly after his death and deals with the new spoiler Bruno Heller released: "we're gonna tear them apart and put them back together." Ugh, Heller. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I hope it isn't too OOC. It's something I just threw together today, but enjoy and please leave me a review! :)**

* * *

It was Friday night, eleven o' clock, as Teresa Lisbon pulled back the covers of her bed. Exhausted, she crawled into bed, her mind swirling. Life was different now, for the good and the bad. For the good, Red John was dead.

No more blood-painted smiley faces.

No more late nights, no more constant fear.

Back to normalcy.

Maybe she could have a future and a hope.

That's what she had always thought at least.

But reality, and the bad of the situation, said something completely different.

He had crossed a line this time. Not only was she hurt professionally by his jackass move, but she was hurt personally too.

The team had closed in on Red John, he was within arm's reach. But Lisbon had suggested an idea completely different from what Patrick Jane had wanted to do, to end his own nightmare. They argued, and it almost cost them Red John. They had finally settled to putting a bullet in his back as he darted away, contrary to Lisbon's plan of handcuffs, and Jane's idea of torture. But nevertheless, Red John was gone.

But all she could see was the hurt.

Because while they were arguing, Jane muttered, no, _screamed_ the words she never thought she'd hear from him, and they hurt. They cut deep.

"I don't want you!"

It was like a slap in the face. She saw red, she tasted blood. Probably from biting on her lower lip so hard to hold back her anger and her hurt. Jane immediately pulled back and his face flooded with fear and shock, but he hadn't said a word. Soon after, Red John was put down, and Jane just left. He saw the body fall, got in his car, and left. He didn't say another word to Lisbon.

That was yesterday and Lisbon hadn't seen him since.

_Good riddance, _she thought, as she pulled the covers over her body and tried to will herself to sleep.

She closed her eyes but all she could see was his face. His golden curls, his baby blue eyes, his compassion. And no matter how hard she tried, all she could hear were his words.

_"I don't want you!"_

Lisbon slammed her eyes shut but it didn't make the words go away. It didn't make the hurt go away. Red John was gone, but it didn't feel like it.

No matter how hard she tried not to, she would always lie in bed, thinking of Patrick.

He knew it was late, knew she'd be asleep. He knew he'd get yelled at, punched even, but he didn't care.

His stupidity had hurt both of them yet again. His arrogance and thirst for revenge had put them both in danger and brought her nearly to the brink of tears.

So he was willing to get punched to make it all better.

That's why Patrick Jane was standing outside the apartment door of Teresa Lisbon at 11:30 on a Friday night. Still wearing the clothes he wore when Red John was brought down, he slammed his fist against her door, over and over again.

"Lisbon!" he cried, banging louder and louder. "Lisbon!"

Lisbon jerked up. She wasn't quite asleep and the insistent banging had brought her out of whatever restful state she was in.

She narrowed her eyes when she heard the screams.

Jane. Really?

But of course. He was Patrick Jane, what care did he have toward people and their normal sleeping habits?

She threw a pillow on her head, hoping he would go away, but no such luck. He seemed to get even _louder._

"For the love of God, Jane," she muttered under her breath, throwing the covers off her. Lisbon flicked on her light, pulled some pants on with her jersey and made her way downstairs.

"Lisbon!" he shouted, banging his fists over and over again.

Lisbon rolled her eyes in anger and flipped the lock on the door, opening it.

"Listen, please—"

He didn't get to finish. Lisbon narrowed her eyes and slammed the door in his face, flipping the lock again.

He hadn't been expecting that. God, she was angry. Jane was quiet for a minute, collecting his thoughts. He listened, and didn't hear footsteps going back upstairs, so he felt it safe to assume that she was still by the door. Waiting, listening.

Jane sighed, gathering his words. This better be the best he's ever done.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon. And I know I say that a lot, and I know you think you shouldn't believe me, and I understand that. I'm an arrogant, conceited jackass, and I'm sorry. I put you through hell and I leave you there and you never know if I'll come and get you back out."

He was wrong there, she thought from behind the door, her arms crossed. She did know he'd always get her out, but she'd never admit it.

Jane paused. "And what I did yesterday was stupid. You're the boss and I was stupid. I should have listened to you. And I put you and the team in danger, but Lisbon, that was never my intention. It's exactly what I wanted to avoid. But hear me out. Please. Lisbon?" Jane checked to make sure she was still there and he wasn't just talking to a door.

"I'm here," Lisbon said after a moment's hesitation.

Jane raised his lips upward in a slight smile. _Of course you are, _he thought to himself.

"I _do _want you," he said after a moment. "I need you. I wish I didn't, but I do. And I've tried not to need you, but I can't. And when I said that yesterday, that's what I meant. I didn't ask for you. I don't deserve you or your help. But you've always been there, you've always helped me, and in a way, I don't want that because then it puts a target on your back. Red John—he kills everyone I love."

Lisbon's breath caught in her throat at his words. Was that a subtle _I love you _again?

"So he had to die right then. If he didn't, he could slip through the system, break free, and come after you. He had to die, screw the law, he had to die for you to live." Jane raised his voice. "I didn't mean I didn't want you," he said, softer. "I meant I didn't want this _for _you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Lisbon hadn't moved from her position of her back against the door and her arms crossed on her chest the whole time Jane spoke. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Lisbon heard his small voice outside her door again. "Can I come in, Lisbon? I'm cold."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, a small smile threatening to play on her lips. Good old Jane. She backed away from the door and pulled it open, slowly this time. There was Jane, standing in his ruffled three-piece suit and an unruly mass of blonde curls. He looked up into her eyes as she opened the door, a solemn look on his face. Lisbon looked back at him, biting her lower lip.

"How can I trust you?" she said, still standing in the doorframe with Jane still on the porch.

"We did a trust fall, remember?" Jane said, his eyes sparkling.

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"What do I need to prove to you, Lisbon?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I don't know, that you actually maybe meant what you said just now? That you won't run off and do your own thing, that you'll listen to me, that you won't be an irresponsible jackass that—"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Because in one quick motion, Jane took two steps to close the distance between he and Lisbon and captured her lips in his.

Shockwaves flooded Lisbon's body. Her pulse shot through the roof and she was having a hard time standing. She welcomed his kiss and gratefully kissed him back. She gently placed her hands at his waist as Jane framed her face with his hands, pulling her as close as he could to him.

Years of passion and longing and love and partnership boiled down to this moment. Jane had wanted to hold her, to kiss her for years, but he never could. He feared Red John would take her from him and he nearly did. This was what he was fighting for. For Lisbon's safety, for Lisbon's life. He was fighting for her future, and the future looked bright. Fireworks seemed to explode around him as he moved his lips on hers, drinking in every aspect of this moment, drinking in _her. _He took on hand off her cheek and let it tangle through her dark waves as he tenderly kissed her. Finally, gently, he pulled away, pulling his arms back to his side.

Lisbon looked up into his eyes, her heart racing and her breath hitched. She was having trouble seeing straight.

Jane gave her a small smirk and said, "Do you believe me?"

Lisbon could only nod, a small smile appearing on her flushed face.

"You woke the neighbors for that, Jane," she muttered under her breath, drawing her eyes away from his.

Jane broke out into a smile. "I'm sure it was worth it," he said, a gleam in his eyes. Lisbon smirked, looking back up into his baby blues. "Can I come inside now?"

Lisbon nodded, widening the door to grant him entrance. "I'll make some tea," she said, closing the door behind her and flipping on the lights.

Jane smiled as she walked through the kitchen to turn on the stove. "Lisbon," he called, causing her to turn around, her features still flushed. "I'll always protect you."

Lisbon smiled, warmth flooding through her body. "I know, Jane," she said softly. "I know." She started the tea and both smiled at each other as they waited for it to cook, at midnight on a Friday night, with no more Red John.

She was starting to see the good.

She was starting to see the hope.

Maybe there was a future and a hope without Red John.

* * *

**Ugh, I never know how to handle Jane/Lisbon kiss scenes. Let me know if I wrote it okay and believable. Appreciate it!**


End file.
